No Secrets Betwen Friends
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Rodney likes Laura but refuses to admit it. Ronon likes his new sparing partner but has no clue if she likes him John and Liz are doing their best to sneak around and not get caught. Teyla thinks her friends are all blind to what's in frount of them.
1. Chapter 1

"No secrete between friends."

Chapter one. McKay/Cadman

This story will contain a bit of everyone. Elizabeth/Sheppard, McKay/Cadman, Ronon/OC and the rest of the gang.

Takes place after Duet, cause I just love McKay and Cadman together. This will be a series of short stories that all interconnect in one way or another.

As always I don't own any of it. If I did there would be a season 6.

Laura Cadman was thankful to be out of the infirmary as well as being out of McKay's body. She made her way the mess and was happy to see her best friends already there. Lt. Kira McKenzie and Dr. Amanda Berry were already at their usual table.

"It's about time you got here." said Amanda.

"Yeah we were beginning to think you preferred McKay's company to ours." said Kira with a smirk.

"I'm just glad to finally be out of his body. That man is imposable." Laura slumped in her seat and started to eat.

Just then McKay and Sheppard came walking past the girls table. Laura looked up and met McKay's gaze. For a brief second something seemed to spark between the two but was broken the second McKay looked away. Kira and Amanda smiled at each other then smirked at their friend.

"So you're glad to be away from McKay huh?" asked Amanda poking Laura in the arm.

"What?" asked Laura. She was still watching McKay.

"Laura do you realize you drooling?" Kira said. "And over McKay of all people. Now Sheppard I can understand but McKay." Kira made a face and pointed her fork full of meatloaf at her friend. "Can't you crush on some one else that isn't so…"

"Not your type." added Amanda.

"I'm not crushing."

"Then what do you call it?"

Laura finally looked away from McKay and back at her friend.

"It's just weird now after being in his body for almost a week."

Across the room Sheppard was also watching the way Cadman was watching McKay.

"So Rodney miss Cadman yet?"

"Miss her? What are you out of your mind?" McKay snapped.

"Well I think she misses you cause she hasn't taken her eyes off you for the past ten minuets."

Sheppard had to hide his smile as McKay nearly gave himself whiplash spinning around to look at Cadman. When Laura saw this her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped for a second, she then smiled at Rodney. Rodney glared at Cadman for a second before turning back to his dinner.

"You would think that after everything she would just leave me alone." grumbled Rodney. Sheppard smiled at his friend.

"Ah come one don't tell me she is creeping you out?"

"I've simply had enough of that body snatching, date screwing up, female!" yelled McKay. Across the mess the sound of a metal fork hitting the table sounded in the now quiet room. Sheppard cringes when he sees the look on Cadman's face.

"Way to go Rodney."

"It's not my fault." yelled Rodney as he stood. When he turned to leave he couldn't help but notice Cadman quickly leaving the mess. He was then greeted by very mad women. Kira and Amanda both stood with their arms crossed glaring at him.

"I'd run now while you have the chance." growled Kira knowing full well Rodney was afraid of her.

"It's not my fault." said Rodney again as he quickly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"No secrets between friends."

chapter 2 Ronon/Kira

In the short time Ronon had been on Atlantis he had learned many things. Today he learned not to spar with Lt. Kira McKenzie when she was pissed off. Ronon ducked just in time before he got cracked in the skull with a staff.

"What's with you today?" asked Ronon.

"Other than the fact I want to kill McKay nothing."

Kira moved forward again and Ronon had to move back as he blocked her hits.

"Well how about not killing me in the process ok."

Kira stopped and backed off. "Sorry." Ronon dropped his staff and moved to stand in front of Kira. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"This isn't your battle to fight." Ronon leaned in closer.

"I know." Kira took a deep breath. "McKay is just such an ass. Laura really likes him, I have no idea why but she does, and he keep doing everything he can to hurt her."

"They need to work this out between themselves."

Kira nodded and moved to gather her things. She could feel Ronon watching her. He did that a lot lately. Not that Kira minded. She liked Ronon, he was the one person she could spar with and not worry about hurting him.

There had been a mutual attraction between them from the first moment they met. They had still to do more than just watch the other. Kira knew that Ronon had been through hell the past seven years. But then she had her own past to deal with.

"Come on I'll walk you back to your quarters." said Ronon reaching out to take her bag. Ronon then wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side.

By the time they reached her quarters Kira had calmed down. "Want to go for a run in the morning?" asked Ronon. He figured it couldn't hurt to spend as much time with her as he could. Sheppard would tease him of course; he had picked up on Ronon's feelings from the first day. He just didn't know how to tell if she liked him for more than just a friend.

"A run sounds good, same time as always?" Before Ronon could answer McKay came storming down the hallway and nearly ran into Ronon on the way to his own quarters. McKay stopped short when he saw Kira. He put his hands up and slowly side stepped the two.

"Keep your girlfriend away from me." said Rodney as he reached out to palm open his door. Once the door shut Ronon turned to look at Kira. He wasn't too sure what she would say to McKay calling her his girlfriend.

"Like I said before I have no idea why Laura likes him and I never will." Kira shook her head. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kira then turned and went into her quarters the door sliding closed behind her. Ronon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This hadn't been that hard to do when he was younger. Of course he had grown up with the girl there had never been any doubt about her feelings.

"You know the door isn't going to open up on its own." giggled Laura as she watched Ronon.

Ronon turned and looked at her. He didn't say anything and was about to turn and walk away when he felt Laura grab his arm.

"If she didn't like you she wouldn't spend so much time with you." Laura looked up at Ronon. "Trust me I've know her for a long time. She likes you."

Ronon only nodded and walked away. Laura shook her head before ringing the chime on her friend's quarters.

When the door opened Laura started right in. "You left the poor man standing out here looking at your door again. When are you just going to go for it and jump him?" Laura pushed her way in and took a seat on the couch.

"Hello to you to Laura." Kira sat on the chair across from Laura and tucked her feet up under herself.

"So how much longer are you going to make him wait? He hasn't been with a woman for seven years, you wait too long and he's going to find someone else."

"Good lord Laura he's only been on Atlantis for what a two months now. I don't know him well enough to just jump him."

"Oh please." Laura rolled her eyes. "He's been yours for the taking sense the first moment you met." Laura leaned forwards. "You just need to claim what's yours." Laura smiled at Kira. "Any ways it would be nice if one of us were getting some."


	3. Chapter 3

"No Secrets Between Friends."

Chapter 3

John/Liz with a bit of Rodney/Cadman

Authors note. Thanks to A.B. for reading my story as well as for giving me the title. Thanks also to Alex and Jeff for the inspiration for the story in the first place. Love you guys.

Please review.

For those of you who love McKay and Cadman as much as I do the next chapter will be something you wouldn't want to miss. Should have it posted today or tomorrow.

Elizabeth couldn't decide what she wanted to do more, yell at John for agreeing with Rodney to try the Ancient power source on Belka a second time or to kiss the man senseless. She was pacing in her quarters trying to decide when the chime rang. Opening the door she was greeted to sight of her greatest desire, John Sheppard.

"I'm sorry about what happened today."

"You should be." said Elizabeth as she let John into her room. "You could have died today." Elizabeth spun to face him the anger evident in her voice. "Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?"

John tried to reach out to her but Elizabeth put her hands up. "No hear me out first." She then took a deep breath. "Every time I have to send you out on a mission I'm terrified that you aren't coming back. The hardest part is knowing that I'm going to blame myself for the rest of my life if that ever does happen." Elizabeth now had tears streaming down her face.

She shuddered as she felt John wrap his arms around her and felt his lips brush her temple. "I'm sorry Liz I'm so sorry."

"I need to be strong; I can't let my feeling for you get in the way of my job."

"We all need to feel. No one is going to blame us for being together. Any way everyone is too busy watching the McKay/Cadman drama."

Elizabeth laughed at this. "We have to be careful I don't want our personal lives all over the city."

"Don't worry I can be very sneaky when I need to be."

Two days later John stuck his head out of an empty lab and looked both ways. "Ok coast is clear." Before he or Elizabeth could leave the room the sound of Rodney McKay's voice could be heard.

"I don't care what you say your girlfriend is crazy and is out to get me."

"She is not out to get you McKay."

John swore when Rodney stopped just outside the open door to face Ronon. Elizabeth leaned in closer to hear the two men. She had no idea that Ronon was seeing someone and she couldn't help but wonder who it was.

"She squirted a lemon at me today in the mess."

"That was an accident she didn't see you."

"I could have died. There shouldn't even be citrus fruit on Atlantis."

"McKay Kira is not out to get you." Ronon crossed his arms and looked down at the scientist.

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes. "This is all Cadman's fault."

"How so?"

"Well she refuses to leave me alone, every where I go I keep running into her." Rodney looked down the hallway almost expecting Cadman to come around the corner. "And Kira is her best friend."

"Neither woman is out to get you." Ronon shook his head. "Now Amanda maybe, she never did like you much."

The two men started back down the hallway and John left out the breath he had been holding.

"Ronon and Kira, I've been wondering about those two." said Elizabeth.

"Well Ronon is still trying to figure out what to do about her. Guess he's afraid to scare her off."

Elizabeth and John left the lab and headed for the Gate room. "This city is turning out to be one big soap opera."

All John could think was what a close call they had just had.


	4. Chapter 4

"No Secretes Between Friends."

Chapter 4

McKay/Cadman. Ronon/Kira

This chapter is for all of you McKay/Cadman fans.

Laura Cadman couldn't sleep. She hated to admit but the fact that Rodney was still missing had her very worried. Not that she wasn't worried about the rest of the team, every one was. Laura knew that Elizabeth and Kira were taking this just as hard. In fact they were still in the gate room waiting for word.

"Laura there you are." Lt. Kira McKenzie skidded to a halt in front of her friend. "Rodney is back, he's in the infirmary."

"Is he ok?"

"He's hyped up on wraith enzyme but Carson thinks he's gonna be ok."

Laura nodded and headed for the infirmary to see for herself. Once there she stopped short of the bed where Rodney was fast asleep.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." said Carson from behind her.

"Is he really going to be ok?"

"Aye Lass." Carson looked at Laura and motioned to the empty chair next to the bed. "Why don't you sit with him for a bit, I need to get some sleep."

Laura nodded and took a seat. She couldn't help but reach out and take Rodney's hand in hers. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but at least he was safe.

Rodney woke up slowly and felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head he was greeted with the site of one strawberry blond head. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Cadman wake up."

"Huh, what?" murmured Laura as she woke up. "Oh god Rodney I'm sorry." Laura stood up looked down at Rodney. "Carson asked me to sit with you while he got some sleep." Laura was trying to figure out how to leave before Rodney started yelling.

"Did they find the others yet?" Rodney took a deep breath and licked his dry lips. He couldn't miss the way Cadman's eyes widened at this. Maybe Ronon was right and Cadman did have feelings other than hate for him.

"I've got to go. I'll see what I can find out about the others."

With that Laura turned and nearly ran out of the room. From across the room Carson and Amanda stood and watched. "They both need smacked up side their heads." grumbled Amanda.

"Aye, tis almost painful to watch." Carson reached over and squeezed Amanda's hand. "I'll see you for lunch?"

"Ok. I'll come get you when I'm done." said Amanda turning to leave the room.

It was hours later when Kira got word that the others were back. It took all she had not to rush out and find Ronon. Knowing that he was ok was enough. She'd hunt him down in the morning. Kira shut the lights off and tried to relax enough to fall asleep.

"Ronon you need to go see her, you can't go on like this." Teyla said as she and Ronon left the infirmary.

"I know." said Ronon. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Ronon do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go to her." Ronon nodded and headed off to find Kira.

He rang the charm three times before she answered the door. Kira stood there in a tank top and shorts, her blond hair loose and her eyes sleepy. "Ronon it's the middle of the night."

"Sorry I had to see you."

"Come one in." Kira moved to let him pass and as soon as the door shut she found herself pressed up against it.

"I had to come, came so close to not coming back." Ronon lowered his lips to hers and ran his hands down her body. He cupped her butt and lifted her up higher. Kira held on tightly and moaned into his mouth. "Needed this so badly." growled Ronon.

Kira looked into his eyes and smiled. "It's late, we should get some sleep and in the morning you can tell me everything." Ronon lowered her back to the ground and turned to leave. Kira grabbed his hand. "Where do you think your going?" Kira tugged him back toward her. "You can't just come in here and kiss a girl senseless then leave."

Ronon smiled and let Kira lead her to her bedroom. Yes they could talk in the morning right now he had more important things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Authors note. This chapter takes place just before Critical Mass and just afterwards. _

_Lots of McKay/Cadman goodness to come. _

Laura didn't even bother to knock. She let herself into Kira's room and headed straight to the bedroom. Laura thought later that she should have noticed the light brown leather pants that were on the floor but at the time she didn't even notice.

"Kira wake up I need to talk to you." Laura shook her friends arm.

"Laura what the hell." mumbled Kira as she woke up. Behind her Ronon stirred and growled.

"Oh crap I'm sorry." giggled Laura as she finally saw Ronon.

"Laura what is so important you had to wake us up?" Kira rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "If you say its Rodney you can just turn around and leave now."

"I just found out I'm scheduled to leave Atlantis in two days." Laura sat on the bed and dropped her head into her hands. Kira could feel Ronon turning over and the sigh that he made.

"Ask Sheppard if you can stick around. Trust me if he says your needed here he'll let you stay. Worked for me."

"Your also an expert in all things Ancient as well as having a strong Ancient gene."

"Just ask him."

"Is she going to do this a lot?" asked Ronon. Both women looked over to see him laying there on his back one arm over his eyes.

The women smirked at each other and Laura stood up.

"Ok I'm going to talk to him now." Laura left the room but stopped and stuck her head back in. "You should really change the codes on your door if you don't want me walking in on anything."

Kira turned and snuggled up against Ronon. She laid one hand on his stomach and smiled. "I'm sorry about Laura."

"It's ok." Ronon wrapped his arms around Kira and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Laura caught up with Sheppard in the mess. "Col. can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Cadman what can I do for you?"

"I don't want to leave Atlantis. I was wondering if I could stick around."

"Does this have anything to do with Rodney?"

"Well…"

"It's ok Cadman. I'll put in the paperwork you can stick around as long as you want."

"Thank you sir." Laura turned to walk away. "Oh by the way sir I thought you'd like to know you won the pool."

"Which one?" asked Sheppard.

"Kira and Ronon." With that Laura sauntered off leaving John standing there with a huge grin on his face.

_Two weeks later._

Laura was so glad to still be on Atlantis. For the last two weeks she had managed to avoid Rodney. Mostly because he was off world or either she was. In a way Laura was glad their paths hadn't crossed. She had hoped that this break from Rodney would clear her head. So far it hadn't worked. While Laura worked on the panel in front of her she let her mind wander to Rodney.

"Cadman. What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Rodney."

"I thought you were leaving on the Deadalus.?"

"I was but something came up? I asked Col Sheppard if I could stay around a little while longer."

" Oh well fine."

Laura couldn't tell if Rodney was happy or mad she was staying. It took every thing she had not to just reach out and kiss him.

"You ok with that?" asked Laura

"Well yes why wouldn't I be?"

Laura smirked at Rodney and passed between him and Sheppard. Laura couldn't help but brush his arm with hers as she did so. She could hear Sheppard tease Rodney about her getting under his skin. The next few hours Laura had a huge smug smile on her face.

Rodney was having trouble concentrating. It was all Cadman's fault. Rodney was just starting to day dream about her when he noticed an incoming message. Little did he knew all hell was about to break loose.

A bomb expert, it figured. Now Rodney was stuck working with the one person he couldn't afford to have near him right now. *Ok Rodney if she gets too close get snarky. She hates it when you do.* Thought Rodney. Yes it might just work. And with luck he would be able to make it up to her later.

Laura couldn't help but smirk at Rodney, that and tell him she could tap dance. He had to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face.

"Rodney the transmitter." Laura looked over at Rodney with a concerned look on her face as she watched him work. At least she would get to spend the last few hours of her life with him, that was something at least.

Laura could have smacked Rodney. Ok so her idea of why the beacon was turned on wasn't very good but he didn't have to snap at her. That arrogant, stubborn man. Laura sat at her computer and stewed. If they made it through this she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Laura came up behind Rodney and heard something she wished she hadn't. *Oh god he thinks I'm a member of the trust* Laura broke in and gave Dr. Weir the message about the Deadalus then glared at Rodney to let him know she heard just what he has said. Yes Rodney was now a dead man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A bit of everyone.

Authors note: Sorry it's been a while. Came down with a nasty virus that lasted almost 2 months.

Will update more often, promise.

Laura sat in the mess pushing her food around and thinking about the day. Even though they had saved the city Laura still felt bad. How could Rodney think she was working for the trust? She had been his head for all most a week he should know better. Laura pushed a tear off her cheek and looked back down at her tray.

Across the room Rodney watched her. His eyes widened when he saw she was crying. He knew he had caused this. It was all his fault and Rodney knew he had to do something about it.

An hour later Rodney stood just past the corner and watched as Laura entered her room. A moment later Rodney stood before her door. When Laura opened the door her jaw dropped. Rodney stood there with a bunch of flowers in his hand and a smile on his face.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Rodney looked down at his feet and pushed the flowers towards Laura. "I know I'm an ass and I'd like to make it up to you."

"Rodney I'm not sure what to say." Laura looked down at the flowers. Slowly she reached out and took them.

"You don't have to say anything, just let me make this up to you. Anything you want just say it."

Laura has to keep from smiling. Rodney looked so cute standing there. He looked so excited. "Anything I want?"

"Yes, yes anything."

"I want a backrub." Laura looked at Rodney and laughed. "You did say anything." drawled Laura. She then turned and walked into her room. Rodney stood there for a minuet. He did say anything. Rodney watched as Laura started to strip and hurried into her room.

Rodney stopped as the door shut and felt his jaw drop. Laura had stripped sown to here panties and was lying down on her bed. "There's massage oil over there on my dresser."

Rodney looked over and saw the small bottle. Ok he could do this. Rodney took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He picked up the bottle and poured a small amount into his hand. Rodney kneeled onto the bed next to Laura and started rub the oil into her skin.

Laura couldn't believe she could get Rodney to do this. More surprising was he was really good at it. After a few minuets Rodney was really into it. Laura couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Rodney hit a certain spot. Rodney froze. The sound Laura had made hit him right where it counts. He wondered if he could get her to make that sound again.

Leaning over her Rodney nipped at Laura's shoulder with his teeth. Laura gasped and turned her head to look back at him. He was smirking at her. What was a girl to do, Laura closed her eyes and relaxed letting Rodney to do what he wanted.

An hour later Rodney collapsed onto his back and closed his eyes tightly. He felt Laura move to rest her head on his shoulder. Rodney wrapped his arms around her and felt Laura snuggle closer into him.

"You're forgiven by the way." said Laura on a yawn.

"Good. I'm glad we're ok." Rodney kissed the top of her head. "I don't want us to fight anymore. This is more fun." Laura murmured something as she fell asleep.

Ronon stood in the door way and watched as Kira and Teyla fought. The only sound was the constant clacks of their batons. He hadn't seen Kira sense the bomb scare. All he wanted to do now was take her back to his room and hold onto her. On his world Ronon would have made his intentions known to her family and a bonding would be planned. On Atlantis Ronon wasn't sure what move to make next. He wasn't even sure a bonding would be aloud by her people.

Kira and Teyla finished their match and Ronon moved into the room.

"Hey." said Kira smiling up at Ronon.

"Hey." Ronon brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You ready to call it a night?"

"Sure; your place or mine?"

"Don't care as long as there's a bed."

Teyla looked at the two and smiled. "Do not mind me I was just leaving." Ronon smiled at his friend.

"Sorry Teyla."

"It is alright. After today I understand the need to be with someone you love."

"Teyla are you going to be ok?" asked Kira.

"I will be fine. Good nite."

As Ronon and Kira walked back to her room Ronon felt he must ask her what was on him mind. "We need to talk."

"Ok, about what?"

"Us." Ronon stopped walking. "I want to marry you."

"Ok not what I was expecting." Kira looked up at him.

"I'm not sure how to go about this. On my world I would ask your family and they would plan our bonding. Here I'm not sure what I should do."

"Well I don't have any family for you to ask. You could ask Elizabeth for permission."

"Would your people allow this?"

"I don't see why not." Kira looked up at Ronon. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ronon wrapped his arms around her smaller form. "I lost seven years of my life. I don't want to waste another moment." Ronon hoped she understood. He knew her people used a lot of words to explain their feelings.

"Well I guess we should talk to Elizabeth tomorrow then. Right now I just want some quiet."

Ronon smiled and let the way towards his room.

Amanda and Carson sat drinking some coffee in the mess. The room was mostly empty and they were enjoying the quiet.

"Think our friends will ever figure things out?" asked Amanda.

"I hope so." Carson sipped his coffee and watched as Rodney came sliding into the room. He watched his friend grab a tray and load it down with enough food for two.

"A little hungry Rodney?" asked Carson.

"Huh?" said Rodney looking over. "Oh yeah, guess so." Just then Rodney stopped and tapped his radio. He listened for a moment answered and turned and left the mess.

"You don't think Rodney and Laura?" asked Amanda.

"It's about time." said Laura as Rodney finally got back with the food.

"Carson wanted to talk." Rodney said as he sat down next to her on the bed. Laura reached over and grabbed a sandwich.

"Did you tell him about us?" asked Laura shyly.

"No. Not that I don't want to tell him about us. I'm sure he'll figure it out in time. I just want to enjoy being together before I get a lot of I told you so from everyone." babbled Rodney.

"Is it ok if I tell Kira?" Laura took a sip of water. "If I don't tell someone I'm gonna burst."

Rodney smiled at her. "Tell her. Tell everyone, but wait until morning ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This chapter is gonna be a little bit of everyone.

"Do they really think we don't know?" asked Kira. Ronon looked past her to where Rodney was trying not to watch Cadman who was across the mess from him.

"With all the noise those two make the entire city know about them." replied Ronon as he stabbed another piece of meat off his lunch tray.

"I think we need to talk to Elisabeth about new quarters away from either of theirs."

"I'm thinking the same thing." added Carson. "They bloody go at it like animals."

"I say we confront them. Tell them to cut out all the noise." said Amanda giving Rodney a dirty look. "I thought the rooms were nearly soundproof. Like to smack the guy who told us that."

"That would have been Rodney." said Kira.

"I could always shoot them next time." added Ronon around a mouthful of food.

"Ewwww. Then you'd have to look at them. Sorry but I don't ever want to see a naked McKay." Amanda said making a nasty face.

"Maybe we should get Elizabeth to move Rodney's quarters so we can just stay where we are." added Kira. "I really hate all the packing and unpacking."

"Yeah but we could really use bigger quarters now that were sharing." said Ronon.

Just then Cadman made her way past Rodney and winked at him. Rodney almost giggled.

"This is so wrong." said Carson. "I don't understand how Rodney can be so arrogant and still get the girl."

"Well she was in his head. If anyone can put up with him it would be Laura." said Kira. "What I'm worried about is them reproducing. Can you just see the kids? Rodney's brains and Laura's love of blowing things up."

"Aye, I don't think the Pegasus Galaxy is ready for that." answered Carson.

"No but think about how much fun it would be to turn the kid loose on the Wraith." added Amanda.

They all had a good laugh at that before heading off to where each needed to be.

(A week later)

A door swished open and Kira stuck her head out. Down the hall another door opened and both Carson and Amanda came out into the hall way.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Carson. Amanda yawned.

"What do you think it is? Or better yet who?" said Amanda yawning yet again. "Laura got back from a three day off world mission today.

Kira leaned against the door way so Ronon could stick his head out. "I still say I should just shoot them. At least we'd get some sleep."

"No shooting, I have a better idea." Kira smirked and told them of her plan. Ten minuets later at least 20 people stood outside of Rodney's room. Including a not so happy John Sheppard and Dr. Weir.

"I still don't understand why I have to be here?" asked John. "If he comes to the door naked I'm out of here."

"What I want to know is how long have they been going at it like that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh about 3 hours." said Kira leaning back into Ronon. "If one of us has an accident off world from sleep deprivation I'm blaming those two."

Ronon reached out and ran his hand over the door sensor one, twice, a third time. When no one answered he slammed his fist on the door a few times. When Rodney opened the door he had his robe on and looked very pissed. Until he saw everyone looking at him just as mad.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"This is your neighborhood intervention Rodney. Either you and Cadman get new quarters or find a way to totally sound proof your room." said Amanda poking Rodney in the chest.

Rodney went white as a sheet then peeked over his shoulder. "Uh you heard us?"

"Blood Hell Rodney they heard you on the main land." yelled Carson.

Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. Rodney looked like he was going to be sick. Then John started to whine.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Elizabeth smacked him on his arm

"Rodney I think it would be best for everyone if you moved your quarters to a less lived in part of the city.'

"Ok."

"Good now we can all go back to bed." Elizabeth waved the gathered crowd away and headed down the hall herself.

This left only Kira, Ronon, Amanda, and Carson to face Rodney. "Next time I will let Ronon shoot you." said Kira. "Good night Laura." she yelled into the room before heading across the hall to her own room.

"For the love of every thing holy Rodney keep it down in there." said Carson as he took Amanda's hand and led her down the hall.

Poor Rodney just stood there till Laura started to giggle. He turned and looked at her. "Oh that was too funny." Laura fell back on the bed holding the sheet against her and laughing.

"I am never going to live this down." murmured Rodney as he let the door shut behind him.


End file.
